


No Candy

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Harvey is grumpy, M/M, Trick or Treating, implied pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey wants to scare the crap out of trick or treaters.





	No Candy

**Author's Note:**

> another thingy for the spoopy bingo I am doing

"Please, let me scare some kids." Your boyfriend stood at the window staring down at a group of kids running across the street

"Harvey." You just shook your head at him when he looked at you.

"Just a few." He turned back to the window.

"No."

Harvey smacked his hand on the window sill, "They TP'd my damn car."

"I told you to buy candy." He moved away from the window plopping down on the couch beside you.

"They were out of it, babe." Because he didn't think you were serious about handing out candy. Harvey didn't think of the candy again until you asked him where he put it.

"Not 3 weeks ago when I told you to buy it." You reminded him.

"Who buys candy that far ahead?"

"A person who doesn't like cleaning up after pissed off trick or treaters."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it feel free to give it a kudos or even leave a comment ♥


End file.
